We Are Assassins
by Yuki Ooku
Summary: NaruHina Adventure! Dengan pedang Excalibur yang ia miliki, Naruto menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Membunuh bukan karena keadilan atau kesenangan belaka, tapi untuknya sendiri. Dia bukanlah monster, juga bukan tidak punya hati nurani. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia hanya ingin membunuh. Karena dia adalah Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini hanya berasal dari khayalan yang saya buat-buat. Asli cerita milik saya dengan beberapa masalah yang saya ambil dari info-info di wikipedia. Seperti pengertian elf dan beberapanya. PESAN SAYA : Apapun itu, bacalah secara keseluruhan.

**We Are Assassins**

_Spesial untuk _**NaruHina **_Lovers → Adventure_

Story by._ Yuki Ooku_

Disclaimer : **Naruto **© _Masashi Kishimoto_

.

Kelihatannya memang seperti sihir. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak pernah belajar hal semacam itu―sedikit pun. Kemahirannya bermain pedang hanyalah semata-mata usahanya yang keras saja. Berbeda dengan mereka yang mengandalkan kekuatan mutlak dari orang-orang ahli sihir―dia pasti membenci mereka, mendapat gelar sang Kuat tapi tanpa usaha apa-apa. Menyakitkan, memang. Manja, dan selalu menganggap sesuatu dengan perasaan sekilas, mengejap sekali, bahkan merasa kalau itu hanyalah angin yang kebetulan lewat.

Wajahnya tergambar di selembar kertas dengan kata yang terbaca 'Wanted' di atasnya―sementara itu tertempel di dinding-dinding atau papan-papan, bahkan tiang-tiang. Uzumaki Naruto―dia selalu tampak menebaskan pedangnya pada sesuatu yang dianggapnya target. Sering memakai jubah yang tertutup, sehingga jarang sekali wajahnya terlihat. Dia bisa dibilang seorang pengembara, meski di lain sisi dia juga bisa dibilang bukan seorang pengembara. Karena tujuan sebenarnya berpindah-pindah tempat adalah mencari orang-orang yang pantas merasakan kekejaman pedang miliknya.

Masih tentang dirinya. Dia tidaklah sendiri―ada seseorang yang setia menemaninya mengarungi daerah-daerah di daratan asing. Memang bukan orang yang kuat, tapi hanyalah seorang budak yang ditemukannya di masa kesepian dahulu. Bersamanya dia menjamah setiap daerah yang terlihat di depan. Yang biasanya hanya terpaku pada pemikiran kosong, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu―dia pernah berkata begitu dalam hati. Dan mulai hari itulah, dia telah berjanji untuk tidak mengecewakannya.

Excalibur, nama pedang suci yang dia temukan di sebuah batu di tengah danau dengan tidak sengaja. Dia mencabut pedang itu dari sana, sebelum tahu bahwa pedang itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan magis yang luar biasa. Pedang itu sebenarnya adalah satu-satunya senjata yang ia pakai untuk membunuh mereka―orang-orang yang dia anggap sampah. Bukan mereka―orang-orang miskin atau semacamnya, tapi mereka―para koruptor dan para penjahat bermata dua.

Dia tidak pernah membenarkan kata 'Keadilan'. Hanya sekedar tidak suka saja, jawabnya waktu itu. "Membunuh karena keadilan? Sangat bodoh. Memangnya aku peduli itu? Tidak akan pernah." Dia melanjutkan.

.

**We Are Assassins**

Pair : **Naruto **x **Hinata**

Genre : **Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

Warning **(!) **OOC, AU, OC, miss (typo), gunakan tempo lambat saat membaca, dll

.

Para Quendi atau Elf pada dasarnya adalah makhluk dengan roh yang abadi―yang tidak lekang dimakan usia; namun bukan berarti tubuh mereka tidak bisa mati. Walaupun roh mereka abadi, namun tubuh mereka mengalami proses penuaan dengan sangat lambat, setara dengan ribuan tahun umur manusia. Tubuh mereka juga dapat mati atau hancur karena suatu penyakit, peperangan, dibunuh, dan sebab-sebab lainnya. Jika seorang elf meninggal, maka rohnya akan dikumpulkan bersama kaumnya di Rumah Mandos, sang Valor Kematian, di Valinor; berbeda dengan ras manusia di Dunia Tengah yang waktu itu masih belum diketahui nasibnya seusai meninggal. Setelah beberapa waktu di sana, jasad mereka akan dikembalikan dan mereka dapat tinggal di Valinor, namun mereka tidak akan pernah dapat pergi lagi ke Dunia Tengah.

Memang benar atau hanya omong kosong saja penjelasan itu, pasti akan ada orang yang tidak peduli. Sekarang memang bukan saatnya untuk mengetahui kenapa penjelasan tadi disematkan pada awal-awal―sebenarnya ada waktu untuk itu. Seperti pada kisah yang akan saya ceritakan ini; seorang pemuda sederhana yang sering-sering mereka sebut sebagai sang Pembawa Kematian. Dia adalah seorang manusia yang tidak bisa peduli lagi terhadap apapun yang belum dikehendakinya. Dia adalah salah satu assassins terkejam yang pernah ada. Dan sekarang dia masih hidup.

"Mau sampai kapan lagi kau akan terus melakukan ini, Aniki?"

Tatapannya begitu kosong menyadari beberapa bagian pakaian yang ia kenakan telah terciprat cairan merah yang berbau segar―darah. Pedang panjang yang mempunyai pola berbentuk belah ketupat dan dua lingkaran konsentris berjarak 0,2 milimeter dari hiltnya itu tampak masih digenggamnya ke depan. Melihat posisi tubuhnya yang masih sedikit berjongkok, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau baru saja dia telah membunuh seseorang. "Itu pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, bukankah aku selalu melakukannya." Dia sesekali mengibaskan pedangnya ke kanan-kiri sekedar untuk mengurangi lumuran darah yang membasahi senjata miliknya itu, "Ayo kita kembali ke kota ...," menatap seseorang di sampingnya, "Konohamaru."

Melirik sebentar ke arah seorang pria yang masih tergeletak di depannya―yang baru saja dibunuh oleh orang yang dipanggilnya 'Aniki' tadi, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Hutan yang lebat akan daun-daun dari pepohonan tinggi, tak terlihat sedikit pun bagaimana keadaan langit saat ini. Hutan yang penuh dengan suara binatang-binatang kegelapan, dengan jasad seseorang yang baunya mulai menyengat di dalamnya. Mereka berdua akan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, dan tak akan pernah peduli lagi meskipun hanya untuk membawa orang mati itu ke keluarganya ataupun menguburnya.

**.**

**WANTED! Dead or Live! "Uzumaki"**

**Cirinya membawa pedang suci Excalibur di punggungnya**

**.**

Konoha, kota yang terlahir dari berbagai macam tradisi, sekaligus merupakan hasil perpaduan dari berbagai ragam budaya. Di tengah-tengah kota yang bernuansa antik dan eksotik itu, kita dapat menyaksikan matahari senja seolah terbakar di balik tembok-tembok benteng kota yang menjulang tinggi. Langit yang berwarna jingga seakan dipenuhi oleh berbagai aroma magis yang merangsang indera penciuman. Di sebuah kedai, dapat kita lihat seorang pria berpenampilan serba hitam duduk bersama dengan seorang pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Ayolah, Paman. Tiga perak untuk empat malam, aku dan adikku benar-benar belum punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membayarnya."

Pria bertopi bundar itu tampak sedang menghisap shisha miliknya dengan mimik yang menyiratkan rasa kesal. Matanya terpejam erat dan dari mulutnya tak henti-hentinya menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat, seperti sudah naik puncak. "Dengar ya, Naruto? Kemarin kau sudah kuperbolehkan tinggal di penginapanku satu malam hanya dengan membayar satu perak saja. Sekarang kau memintaku ke tempat ini hanya untuk membayar makanan pesananmu dan meminta padaku kalau aku harus memberimu belas kasihan untuk menginap di tempatku lagi?" Suaranya terdengar ditahan. "Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli makanan adikku atau membayar seluruh biaya satu kamar di penginapanmu," kata Naruto dengan mudahnya, lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seperti sedang memohon, "tolonglah, sekali lagi bantu aku―" "Jangan bodoh!" potong pria itu, sambil berdiri dan memukul meja di depannya, "Aku tidak mungkin mengusir salah satu pelangganku dan membiarkan orang bayar kurang sepertimu tinggal. Sayang sekali, penginapanku sudah penuh!" Pria itu langsung pergi setelah meletakkan uang di atas meja dengan memukul tadi—tentu saja untuk membayar makanan yang dipesan Naruto. Pria itu memang baik, dari awal Naruto melihatnya ia sudah menyadari kalau dia itu memanglah orang yang baik.

Kota Konoha. Di sebelah kanannya―kira-kira empat langkah dari kedai tadi, dapatlah kita saksikan tiga orang penjual tengah berdiri bersisian dengan kostum khas mereka yang berwarna merah berpadu dengan setelan gamis berwarna putih dan topi yang berhias rumbai-rumbai berwarna-warni. Di dada mereka bergelantungan beberapa buah cangkir yang terbuat dari kuningan―sepertinya mereka menjual minuman berjahe. Tak jauh di sebelah mereka, hanya beberapa langkah saja dari tempat ketiga orang itu berdiri, terlihat sejumlah orang tua dan kaum wanita sedang duduk-duduk di atas sebuah kursi pendek. Di hadapan mereka ada meja-meja rendah yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis kerajinan tangan yang terbuat dari kulit, kayu, dan juga logam. Mereka sibuk menawarkan berbagai bentuk perhiasan dan aneka rupa barang dagangan, sambil bernaung di bawah tenda-tenda kecil yang berbentuk seperti payung. Sekarang, marilah kita layangkan pandangan ke arah sisi lapangan yang lain, di mana terlibat sejumlah pedagang yang berseru-seru dengan penuh semangat ke arah para pengunjung yang tak henti berlalu-lalang. Di hadapan mereka, terdapat bertumpuk aneka macam buah-buahan yang tersusun rapi. Suasana ramai dari berderet-deret kios milik para pedagang menawarkan aneka rupa dagangannya hampir terjadi di sebagian kota yang bisa kita lihat kalau sebentar lagi langit diatasnya pun akan berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Aniki, bagaimana?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang ia kenal, "Maaf, Konohamaru. Aku gagal." "Sudah kuduga. Paman itu pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang miskin seperti kita tinggal di tempatnya," Konohamaru tampak khawatir, "apa kita akan tidur di luar lagi? Apa kita akan tidur di tanah lagi? Apa kita akan membunuh orang lagi untuk mendapatkan uang?" "Konohamaru," potong Naruto dengan tenang, sekarang wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita ini adalah pembunuh. Pembunuh adalah pembunuh, kau nanti juga pasti akan mengerti kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ayo kita cari tempat lain saja, pasti ada suatu tempat yang bisa kita tempati sementara."

Kota Konoha. Di bagian sisi utara―tepat di tengahnya, bisa kita lihat sebuah bangunan besar nan megah dengan menara tinggi di setiap sudutnya tampak berdiri tegak. Sebuah istana―bisa dibilang begitu, tempat tinggal para keturunan Bangsa Elf. Di kota ini, manusia dianggap sebagai masyarakat biasa dan elf adalah keturunan bangsawan. Meski adanya diskriminasi tersebut, tidak sedikit dari mereka―para elf yang berbuat baik kepada manusia. Tidak hanya para prajurit elf saja yang ramah, tapi karena pemimpinnya juga yang selalu bersikap adil, kota ini menjadi kota yang damai. Tak ada kejahatan yang berlebihan kecuali mereka―para pencuri makanan.

"Aniki, umurku baru enam belas tahun. Apa kau yakin kita harus masuk ke sana?" Konohamaru menatap sebuah rumah dengan tulisan 'Klub Malam' di atas pintunya. "Kau masih di bawah umur, jangan ke sana. Kalau umurku sih sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, tentu saja aku ingin ke tempat itu." Naruto melanjutkan, sambil berjalan ke tempat itu―dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah, matanya berbinar-binar, serta sedikit darah yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya, "Woaah! Aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka!" Bahkan cara berjalannya pun seperti orang yang sedang terhuyung-huyung ke kanan-kiri, "Oppai, oppai, oppai, oppai―" Naruto terus menyerukan kata itu seakan sudah tidak sabar ingin mendapatkannya. Bisa kita simpulkan dengan membayangkannya saja, kalau sifat mesumnya itu mulai kambuh.

Konohamaru menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengerti dengan sikap anikinya itu. Kalau sudah begitu Naruto akan sangat sulit diajak bicara atau melanjutkan misi untuk menyelesaikan solusi pada masalah yang baru saja mereka dapati. Kalau dipikir-pikir, meskipun Naruto adalah salah satu pembunuh berantai dengan partner senjata suci, bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah manusia―jadi wajar saja.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara-suara mulut di sekitar yang terdengar di gendang telinga Konohamaru. Ia berpikir sejenak saat ia rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal jalan pikirannya. Kedua mata Konohamaru pun terbelalak―ia mulai teringat sesuatu tentang uang. Sebelumnya, Naruto sudah menggunakan seluruh uang miliknya untuk makan pagi tadi―itu artinya Naruto sudah tak memegang uang lagi. Gawat! Benar-benar gawat! Ia harus memberitahu Naruto tentang ini. Akan sangat berbahaya nanti jika Naruto sudah masuk ke tempat itu lalu dihajar oleh pria berotot karena tak mampu membayar atas perbuatannya kepada wanita-wanita di sana. Dia harus memberitahu Naruto segera. "Aniki! Jangan ke sana―" setelah itu, kata-katanya tidak pernah terselesaikan, karena suara-suara derap kuda mendadak saja terdengar; pandangan semua orang tiba-tiba tertuju pada satu arah, seakan bagian kota itu menjadi sepi karena suatu hal yang menakjubkan.

Konohamaru terheran menyadari sesuatu sedang terjadi di dekatnya—tiga ekor kuda bersama orang yang menunggangi tampak sudah ada di depannya—kira-kira empat meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ketiga orang berkuda itu terlihat tengah menatap dirinya dengan tajam—seperti ingin bilang "Menyingkirlah!" tapi tak kunjung dikatakan oleh mereka. Ada apa? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa Konohamaru ingin tahu. Melihat sebentar ke arah sesuatu dekat rambut ketiga orang itu—di telinga mereka tepatnya, ia mulai tahu siapa mereka. Elf, jawaban itu sudah bisa ia pastikan. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya tidak sedang bercosplay atau semacamnya, pakaian yang mereka kenakan memang sudah seperti itu, apalagi telinga mereka yang lebih panjang dan mengecil ke atas itu. Benar sekali—mereka adalah elf dari istana. Di tengah adalah sang Raja, Hyuuga Hiashi—di kirinya adalah putrinya yang sudah berumur 15 tahun, Hyuuga Hanabi—dan di kanannya adalah keponakan kesayangannya, Hyuuga Neji. Tidak salah lagi, kalau mereka semua adalah bagian dari pemimpin di kota ini. Meski yang sebenar-benarnya pemimpin saat ini adalah istri dari sang Raja—Hiashi. Dialah sang Ratu yang bijaksana. Untuk sekarang belum bisa saya sebutkan siapa namanya, karena pasti tak akanlah menarik nantinya jika itu harus dikatakan terlalu cepat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

Pandangan Konohamaru teralih ke seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya—tepat di kirinya, dimana seseorang yang tak terlihat seperti apa rupa dan penampilannya karena jubahnya, sedang berdiri di sana. Mendengar bagaimana dia bersuara barusan, Konohamaru bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah seorang wanita. "Hey kau!" Konohamaru tersentak saat sang Raja berkata padanya. "H-Hai`" jawabnya sedikit keras. "Buka tudungnya!" perintah sang Raja, tegas. Konohamaru langsung melaksanakan perintah dari Raja Hiashi itu dengan membuka tudung jubah orang yang masih ada di dekatnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya melakukan perintah itu begitu saja—seperti ada sedikit sihir yang memaksanya seketika.

"Hinata, kau harus kembali. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat yang akan menjadi kursi untuk kepemimpinanmu nanti. Kembalilah ke istana," kata Raja Hiashi.

Sementara itu, Konohamaru tampak terpaku pada seseorang yang ia buka tudung jubahnya tadi. Sekarang ia bisa melihat wajah dan rambut orang itu. Dia benar-benar seorang wanita. Berambut panjang hitam kebiruan dengan kedua mata bulan yang dia miliki dan—mulut Konohamaru ternganga, kedua telinganya seperti kepunyaan ketiga penunggang kuda itu. Wanita itu juga seorang elf rupanya. Pewaris sah sang Pemimpin Kota, sekaligus putri pertama dari sang Raja dan Ratu kota ini, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia benar-benar sedang ada di dekat Konohamaru sekarang.

"Hey, kenapa Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, Neji-sama ada di sini?" "Hey, lihat! Ada Hinata-chan juga." "Kau memanggil Hinata-sama dengan tambahan —chan? Apa kau sadar statusmu, Bodoh?" "Dia selalu berkunjung ke tokoku, jadi tak salah kalau aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan kenapa kau malah memanggilku 'Bodoh', Pak Tua?" "Terserah kau sajalah, Nenek Peyot." Terdengarlah suara-suara dari beberapa orang di sekitar yang masih menatap pada ketiga elf berkuda itu beserta Konohamaru dan seorang elf lagi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke istana! Aku ingin di sini bersama mereka!" tegas Hinata kepada Raja Hiashi, ayahnya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain—" Raja Hiashi menatap keponakannya, "—Neji!" Seakan mengerti kalau itu tadi adalah sebuah perintah untuknya, Neji pun segera turun dari kudanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Kau tahu, kan, Hinata-sama? Ini adalah perintah, aku tidak bisa menentangnya. Kembalilah ke istana sekarang juga, atau aku akan membawamu secara paksa." Kata Neji datar sambil mencabut pedang miliknya. Hinata tampak sedang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Konohamaru sekarang, sementara si Konohamaru sendiri sudah berkeringat dingin saat secara perlahan-lahan pedang milik Neji itu diarahkan padanya seperti ingin ditusukkan tepat ke arah jantungnya. Apalagi sorot tajam kedua mata yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda elf itu—tampak menakutkan sekali, seperti menginginkan agar dirinya pergi dari tempatnya dan tidak menghalangi jalan untuk menangkap sang Putri Elf—Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan kalian, Para Bangsawan. Tapi karena adikku ada di dalamnya, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut campur juga."

Pelan tapi jelas, Neji bisa mendengar suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Ia pun menengok dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri di sana—sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Neji pada pemuda itu—yang tak lain adalah Naruto. "Tak penting bagimu untuk tahu siapa aku, hanya adikku yang di sanalah yang ingin kuambil. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk membawanya agar kau bisa mengambil apa yang kau dan keluargamu inginkan." Naruto terdengar sopan berkata. Dia kemudian menunduk sebentar lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Konohamaru. Sementara itu Neji tampak terdiam, ia memandangi Naruto dengan seksama; mulai dari pakaiannya, rambut pirangnya, serta sorot kedua mata birunya itu. Kalau perkiraannya memang benar, dia pasti adalah seorang ahli pedang. Neji tersenyum—bukan senyum yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh seorang pria kepada wanita yang disukainya, tapi senyum yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh seorang pemburu karena berhasil menembak buruannya. "Tunggu sebentar." Neji angkat bicara, sambil mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat ke wajah Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto tampak terdiam. Baru saja ia menarik tangan Konohamaru dan akan segera pergi, tapi si pangeran elf itu malah melakukan hal yang tidak lazim dilakukan kepada orang-orang bawah seperti dirinya—mengacungkan pedang tepat dekat ke wajahnya, meskipun saat ini dia dan adiknya sedang menyamar di kota ini.

Uzumaki, hanya nama itu saja yang mereka tahu tentang sang Pembunuh Berantai dengan senjata suci miliknya—Excalibur. Pada poster yang menjadikan Naruto buronan kelas atas, tidak terpampang jelas bagaimana rupanya—hanya digambarkan wajah dengan mata yang tertutupi tudung. Tidak heran kalau semua orang yang ada disekitar Naruto sekarang tidak ketakutan—karena mereka belum tahu siapa dia.

"Jarang sekali aku melihat seorang pengembara sepertimu yang ahli pedang. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengatakannya karena kau pasti sudah tahu, bukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Cepat cabut pedangmu sekarang dan hadapi aku dulu agar kau dan adikmu bisa pergi!" kata Neji cukup tegas. Menyipit, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan ketika pangeran elf itu menantangnya untuk bertarung. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menebak dengan benar kalau dirinya memanglah seorang ahli pedang—meski dia belum tahu yang sebenarnya bagaimana kemampuan Naruto. "Di sini aku hanya ingin mengambil adikku kembali, bukan untuk bertarung denganmu, Neji-sama." Kata Naruto tanpa melihatnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Satu langkah menjauh dariku, akan kutebas tubuhmu. Dan adikmu itu—" "Dia tidak ada hubungannya!" potong Naruto. Neji tersenyum, "lalu?". Naruto terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana agar mereka—para bangsawan dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang masih merekam kejadian saat ini, tidak tahu sebenarnya ia siapa. Kalau saja ia memperlihatkan pedang Excalibur miliknya sekarang, pasti akan mengagetkan mereka—tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan hal seceroboh itu. "Konohamaru!" Tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil adiknya. Seakan sudah mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto inginkan, Konohamaru segera mencabut pisau kecil yang terikat di pinggangnya—yang tadi-tadi untuk memetik buah di hutan, dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Naruto. Neji sedikit terpekik melihatnya. "Apa kau berniat untuk menggunakan pisau itu untuk beradu pedang denganku, kau pasti bercanda. Apa kau sebegitu meremahkanku—" "Kau menggunakan pedang normal dan aku menggunakan pedang versi mini, apa ada yang salah." Naruto menyela. Neji terdiam sejenak, tapi tidak lama dia pun kembali tersenyum. Sebentar, Neji menatap ke arah sang Raja, dan Raja hanya membalas dengan anggukan—sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sang Raja sudah mengizinkan. "Kau yang memilih, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terluka parah nanti." Kata Neji sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke langit, berkuda-kuda. Naruto berjalan lima meter menjauh dari Neji, mengatur jarak untuk berlari lalu beradu pedang nantinya. Teringat beberapa detik yang lalu, Konohamaru sempat membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Jangan membunuhnya" seperti itu. "Apa kau sudah siap, Tuan Ahli Pedang!" Kata Neji, sambil memperlebar jarak kedua kakinya. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk mengayunkan pedangnya saat itu juga.

Sepi, suasana menjadi sepi bahkan senyap sekali—tak ada suara apapun kecuali suara angin yang berhembus. Semua orang tampak terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Sang Raja dengan putrinya menatap seksama pada kedua pemuda yang akan beradu pedang itu. Semua mata tak ada yang berkedip, sekali lagi bagian kota itu seakan menjadi kota mati tanpa seorang pun yang berstatus sebagai penghuninya. Naruto membentangkan pisau yang digenggamnya ke belakang, Neji juga. Sepertinya mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan suatu benturan beberapa detik nanti. Dan saat terdengar suara batuk dari salah satu mereka—entah itu dari para penjual, pembeli, atau penduduk asli lain di kota ini, Naruto bahkan Neji pun mulai berlari saling mendekat hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Sekuat mungkin, mereka berdua saling mengayunkan pedangnya. Kemudian, sebuah senyum licik pun tiba-tiba diperlihatkan oleh Neji. Sudah setengah meter wajah mereka bertatapan, keduanya masih saling mengayunkan senjatanya. Neji dengan pedang panjangnya, dan Naruto dengan pisaunya. Tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi, lalu kita bisa tahu siapa pemenangnya. Neji, kah? Naruto, kah?

"Aku menang!" Neji terlihat sangat senang saat menyadari pedangnyalah yang sudah lebih dulu mendekati leher Naruto—sempat ia berteriak dalam hati tadi "Aku menang!" seperti itu. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, pisaunya jauh dibilang dekat daripada dibilang belum apa-apa. Naruto baru mengayunkan pisaunya 90 derajat dan masih perlu 90 derajat lagi untuk mengenai leher Neji. Sungguh mengkhawatirkan. Tapi dia tampak tenang-tenang saja—sepertinya dia punya rencana untuk itu. Dan memang benar. Ketika pedang Neji sudah berjarak sekiranya satu centimeter dari lehernya, Naruto mendadak saja menghilang dari pandangan. Neji terheran. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini terlalu sekilas. Baru saja Naruto lenyap dalam sekejap mata dan tiba-tiba saja lehernya terasa sedikit perih—seperti ada sesuatu yang telah menggoresnya. Kedua mata Neji pun membulat. Bagaimana mungkin? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang ia ingin ucapkan saat menyadari sesuatu sedang berada di belakangnya. Dia bergerak sangat cepat, bahkan tak terlihat mata. Naruto yang tadinya tiba-tiba menghilang, sekarang sudah ada di belakang Neji dengan mengacungkan pisaunya sangat dekat ke leher pemuda elf itu—tidak mengherankan kalau dari tadi dia merasakan perih, karena pisau itu sudah menggores dan mengakibatkan luka kecil di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun menurunkan pisaunya, lalu berjalan pergi membawa Konohamaru menjauh dari para bangsawan itu. Kedua mata sang Raja mendelik—seperti belum percaya apa yang barusan terjadi, bahkan kedua putrinya juga—Hanabi dan Hinata. Mulut semua orang ternganga. Saat itu, bagian kota belum juga kembali normal. Masih hening. Seorang penjual yang baru saja menuangkan minuman ke gelas pelanggannya bahkan belum juga diangkatnya sehingga banyak yang tumpah. Seorang bayi yang menangis karena ibunya belum juga memberikan mainan yang baru saja dibeli. Bahkan seorang nenek tua yang jatuh di tengah jalan karena tongkatnya patah pun tak ada yang menolong. Saat itu, Konoha seakan menjadi kota yang dipenuhi oleh patung-patung.

**.**

**We Are Assassins**

**NaruHina — Adventure**

**.**

Lagi-lagi langit tidak bisa kita lihat dengan jelas dari sini. Pepohonan yang tinggi beserta daun-daunnya yang lebat, bahkan semak-semaknya juga. Tidak salah lagi kalau ini di hutan. Mari kita lihat salah satu pohon yang batangnya terlihat lebih besar dari pohon-pohon lain. Tak ada semak-semak yang menemani pohon itu—sepertinya dia dijauhi oleh mereka. Kenapa? Mungkin pohon itu terlihat lebih besar dari yang lain atau mungkin pohon itu adalah sesuatu yang dibenci oleh mereka. Entahlah, memangnya siapa yang akan membahas tentang itu? Daripada itu, sebaiknya kita layangkan pandangan ke arah mereka berdua yang saat ini sedang beristirahat di dekat pohon besar itu—duduk terengah-engah seakan telah lolos dari kejaran binatang buas yang belum lama tadi hampir menerkam mereka.

"Aniki, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kita harus meninggalkan kota itu sekarang juga. Kita baru tinggal di sana dua hari, apa tidak terlalu cepat kita pergi sekarang?" Konohamaru membaringkan tubuhnya—ia terlihat sangat lelah karena kejadian yang barusan terjadi. "Dasar bodoh, kau belum juga mengerti?" Naruto terdiam, masih tampak menunduk, tapi tidak lama ia pun melanjutkan" tapi ... daripada membahas itu ...," sekarang ia menatap Konohamaru dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan bintik-bintik merah, "KENAPA LEBAH-LEBAH TADI MENGEJAR KITAAA?!" Naruto frustasi. Ia menangis. Memegangi kepalanya. Mengacak-acak rambutnya. Adiknya itu memang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Membuat masalah dan yang bertanggung jawab adalah Naruto sendiri. "Sial! Sial! Sakit sekali! Dasar lebah sialaan!" Ia beberapa kali mengumpat. "Tidak ada pilihan lainlah, Aniki. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak sarang mereka tadi, jadi tidak mengherankan kalau lebah-lebah tadi mengejar kita," Konohamaru menjawab dengan wajah polos, "tapi aku belum juga mengerti kenapa kita harus pergi sekarang? Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana lagi? Negara Air atau Negara Api bagian Selatan—" Konohamaru tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia terlihat heran melihat Naruto yang tampak sudah berdiri dan membelakanginya. "Wajahku ...," Naruto menatap Konohamaru, "wajahku jadi jelek." dia masih menangis rupanya. "Dasar cengeng," ejek Konohamaru. "BODOH! INI GARA-GARA KAU!" Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya, " Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa aku menggoda gadis-gadis ber-oppai besar!" Ia tampak terduduk sekarang—meratapi penderitaannya. Konohamaru hanya menghela nafas, ia tidak merasa aneh Naruto bersikap seperti ini. Anikinya itu memang penggila oppai—meskipun dia belum pernah mendapatkan seorang wanita sekali pun, apalagi berbicara tentang impiannya itu. Pernah ia bertanya; apa yang sebenarnya Naruto cita-citakan? Dan jawaban singkat pun dikatakannya waktu itu; "AKU INGIN MENIKAH!" begitu.

"Hey, Aniki. Kau belum juga menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari kota itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah di sana?" Sekali lagi Konohamaru bertanya, namun Naruto lagi-lagi tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekali lagi, ia hanya menghela nafas—mungkin ini bukan waktunya. Biarkan dulu Naruto merenungi wajahnya yang rusak karena kejadian dikejar para lebah tadi.

Hal ini memanglah bukan sesuatu semacam perasaan khawatir atau apa, Konohamaru tiba-tiba teringat dengan gadis berjubah itu. Hyuuga Hinata, namanya. Tidak disangka kalau gadis elf yang tampak seumuran dengan Anikinya itu sudah dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin dari kota besar seperti Konoha; bagi kaum Elf, umur dua puluh sampai tiga puluh adalah umur yang masih bayi—umur tiga tahun perbandingannya untuk manusia. Masih perlu banyak belajar dan masih perlu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Meskipun tubuhnya terlihat seperti sudah dewasa, tapi mereka adalah makhluk hidup yang lebih cerdas dibanding manusia.

"Konohamaru."

Sebenarnya, suasana ini tidaklah begitu asing baginya. Mungkin, ia telah terbiasa untuk ini. Naruto tiba-tiba memanggilnya, menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Tidak salah lagi, kalau sebentar lagi akan ada bahaya yang datang. Konohamaru berdiri dan Naruto sudah ada di depannya. "Tetaplah di belakangku. Sepertinya ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengikuti kita sejak tadi." Seperti dikatakan di awal tadi, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia merasakan situasi seperti sekarang, mereka yang dimaksud Naruto adalah para pemburu assassins—yang biasa disebut Cross Hunters. Kebetulan sekali kalau Naruto adalah pembunuh bayaran kelas atas. Pemerintah Dunia menawarkan seratus miliyar untuk harga kepalanya—sama saja dengan lima gudang besar yang dipenuhi oleh batang-batang emas beserta sebuah berlian salah satu kekayaan dari Raja Arthur dahulunya.

Konohamaru masih terpaksa terdiam, ia tahu sekarang Naruto sedang menutup kedua matanya—berkonsentrasi pada serangan yang akan datang secara tiba-tiba nanti. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, Konohamaru sendiri masih terlalu awal untuk sekedar menghadapi musuh sekuat orang-orang dari Cross Hunters itu. Ia masih perlu meminta Naruto untuk mengajarinya mengayunkan pedang dengan benar dan kuat agar tidak selalu menyusahkannya. Orang-orang dari Cross Hunters itu selalu menyerang di awal dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi, selalu menyerang di belakang sehingga terlihat seperti mendadak saja. Naruto masih memejamkan mata, dia mungkin sedang waspada jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dilempar begitu saja dari arah mana datangnya nanti, sehingga dia dan Konohamaru bisa langsung menghindar.

Hening. Suasana menjadi sangat hening sekarang. Namun keheningan itu tidaklah bertahan lama saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, "Tidak perlu khawatir, Konohamaru. Sepertinya dia hanya sendirian. Memang benar kalau dia dari Cross Hunters. Tapi dia hanyalah sendiri. Kurasa ini akan sangat mudah untuk mengalahkannya. Tenang saja." begitu.

Kedua mata Konohamaru mendadak saja membulat. Ia tidak begitu tahu persis kenapa hal yang secepat ini dilihatnya secara kebetulan. Terlalu kasat dan susah ditebak. Sebuah pisau—bukan, sepertinya sebuah pedang yang ukuran panjangnya lebih besar daripada pisau. Benda itu tanpa Konohamaru sadari sudah terbang mengarah padanya, dan tinggal menghitung kurang dari nol, senjata itu akan mengenai telinga kanannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan darimana arah datang benda itu atau di mana sekarang orang yang melemparnya, ia harus segera menghindar karena benda itu sudah berjarak kurang dari satu centimeter ke telinganya. Ia harus bergerak sekarang juga agar tidak terkena ketajaman pedang kecil itu. Meski kemungkinannya sedikit, ia harus mencobanya. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, ia harus melakukannya sesegera mungkin. Untuk saat ini juga. Jangan mengulur waktu lagi. Jangan ada penyesalan. Cepat lakukan! Sekarang!

"Hyaaa...!"

Benar-benar. Dia sendiri tidaklah begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Berteriak dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah pedang kecil itu. Mengepal kuat kemudian menghajar benda tajam itu dari samping. Dia bergerak karena reflek atau hanya kebetulan saja, Konohamaru melakukan semua itu dengan sangat cepat. Apakah itu hasil dari latihannya karena Naruto selalu mengajarinya bergerak singkat? Mungkin saja. Ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Baru saja pedang kecil yang hampir membunuhnya itu ia hajar hingga berbelok arah dan menabrak sebuah pohon sampai merubuhkannya, Konohamaru tampak tersenyum puas. "Aku berhasil!" teriaknya dalam hati. Meskipun tadi ia sempat berpikir; pedang sekecil itu bisa merobohkan sebuah pohon, pasti orang itu melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menggunakan sedikit sihir. Bagaimana kalau itu berhasil mengenai kepalanya tadi, pasti akan meledak. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Konohamaru begidik ngeri.

Di lain sisi, terlihat Naruto tengah berlari dengan cepat untuk mendekati seseorang berjubah putih yang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera membentangkan tangan kanannya ke belakang dan mengepal—tidak salah lagi kalau orang itu adalah anggota dari Cross Hunters. Begitu tahu dirinya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan orang berjubah putih itu—kurang lebih setengah meter, kemudian Naruto ayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Tak ada pergerakan atau serangan balik yang diperlihatkan oleh orang berjubah itu—dia hanya tampak diam dan menghadap ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang berusaha akan memukulnya. Naruto mendadak saja memiringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat—untuk menghindar, ketika menyadari orang berjubah itu ternyata diam-diam menusukkan pedangnya ke perut Naruto. Bisa dibayangkan kalau saat ini pedang milik orang berjubah itu sudah ada di samping kemudian ada di depan perut Naruto—sebab dia masih memiringkan tubuhnya. Mereka itu selalu licik. Orang-orang dari organisasi Cross Hunters itu tak akan ragu untuk membunuh targetnya—meski mereka tahu nyawalah taruhannya. Karena di dalam pikiran mereka hanya tentang kekayaan saja, tak peduli dengan yang namanya kerabat dekat—kalau itu memanglah seorang assassin maka akan dibunuhnya. Mereka itu seperti pemburu saja bagi para assassin—meski sebenarnya mereka itu memanglah sekumpulan para pemburu yang terbentuk karena keinginan untuk hidup dengan kemewahan dari balas dendam. Naruto tidak menyalahkan tindakan orang-orang dari Cross Hunters itu, karena dia rasa inilah resiko yang harus diterima bagi seorang pembunuh bayaran seperti dirinya. Pepatah mengatakan; "Ada gula ada semut" itulah keadilan. Karena itu juga ia tidak membencinya, hanya sekedar tidak suka saja.

Tak ada keraguan untuk membunuh mereka. Teringat dengan adiknya—Konohamaru, mungkin Naruto harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Hanya perkiraan saja, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba orang berjubah itu mundur dari pertarungan dan malah membunuh orang lain? Konohamaru misalnya—pasti akan gawat. Benar sekali, pertarungan ini harus cepat dia selesaikan. Tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan lagi, Naruto segera memegang tangan orang berjubah itu lalu melemparnya sekuat mungkin ke arah langit. Dan saat orang itu sudah lima meter lebih terlempar ke atas, tampaklah Naruto sudah membentangkan pedangnya ke belakang—dia bergerak terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai tak terlihat darimana dia mencabut pedang andalannya—pedang suci itu. Padahal tak diperlihatkan tadi dia membawa pedang atau tidak, baik di pinggang ataupun di punggungnya.

"Ex—" Naruto berkata pelan, sementara orang berjubah itu masih terlihat berada di udara dengan keadaan karena dilempar—belum sampai melewati tinggi daun-daun pepohonan. Tudung orang berjubah itu mendadak saja terbuka, Naruto bisa sedikit melihat wajahnya. Tak begitu jelas bagaimana rupanya, yang ia tahu adalah ... dia memiliki rambut yang panjang. Apa dia seorang perempuan? Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan pertanyaan itu sekarang. Naruto harus segera melenyapkan orang ini. Tak peduli dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Naruto tidak akan ragu membunuhnya. Dia adalah salah satu anggota dari organisasi bernama Cross Hunters. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan anggota organisasi itu semakin hari kian banyak bertambahnya. Akan sangat gawat jika dalam perjalanan nanti dia dan Konohamaru tiba-tiba diserang oleh ratusan orang dari mereka karena identitas dirinya sudah diketahui. Ya, itu benar.

Setelah lama berpikir dan terus berpikir, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mulai mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah orang itu. Sambil melanjutkan ucapannya tadi dengan teriakan, mendadak saja segala sesuatu yang ada disekelilingnya tampak sangat terang. Seperti sedang ada cahaya putih yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah Naruto berteriak barusan. "—calibur!" begitulah teriakannya. Ini bukan karena berbelit-belit atau memang sebenarnya seperti itu. Naruto mengucapkan suatu mantra untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan besar milik pedang Excalibur. Dan karena itulah belum bisa saya jelaskan secara detail bagaimana kejadian "sangat terang" itu. Akan lebih tepat jika menceritakannya pada bagian nanti saja. Sebab, jika sesuatu itu terjadi terlalu cepat pasti akan sangatlah cepat juga selesainya.

"Aniki!" Konohamaru mendekati Naruto. Baru saja pemuda pirang itu melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan dan berhasil mengalahkan orang berjubah itu, sekarang orang tersebut sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya karena terkena serangan Naruto tadi. Sementara sang Excalibur sendiri—pedang yang digunakan Naruto untuk mengalahkan orang berjubah itu, terlihat lenyap secara bertahap—seperti menjadi butiran pasir yang tertiup angin lalu menghilang. Sekarang, jubah milik orang itu sudah terlihat tak karuan, apalagi melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya—tampak seperti telah terbakar. Dan satu hal lagi yang tak kalah penting dari semua itu. Wajahnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Kini, mereka berdua tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Hening. Tidak asing bagi kita mengucapkan kata itu karena kisah ini. Naruto maupun Konohamaru. Kedua mata mereka benar-benar mendelik karena melihat wajah orang yang mereka kira dari organisasi Cross Hunters itu. Mulut mereka ternganga karena sadar siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Bukan kembaran atau tiruan. Orang ini memanglah dia. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Sangat tidak masuk akal jika membayangkannya saja. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Sendiri lagi. Mustahil bagi seorang perempuan seperti dia.

Seorang dari keturunan bangsawan. Putri dari sang Raja dan Ratu kota Konoha. Sekaligus gadis yang membuat Naruto dan Konohamaru harus segera meninggalkan kota itu. **Hyuuga Hinata**. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dan begitulah. Dari sini, kisah mereka berdua—NaruHina akan segera dimulai. Antara ras yang berbeda. Yaitu elf dengan manusia.

**.**

_**Alkhamdulillah, selesai juga nih fanfic. Maaf semuanya yang nunggu fanfic sebelumnya (Eternal Reality), aku break dulu buat lanjutannya. Jujur, setelah kubaca lagi dan lagi fic itu, ternyata benar-benar mati. Banyak kata-kata yang nggak nyambung. Nah, setelah itu aku coba lagi baca novel tapi yang terjemahan. The Cronicles of Narnia, Lord of The Ring (lanjutan dari The Hobbit), dan satu lagi tapi belum selesai bacanya (gak hafal judulnya, panjang soalnya). Dan akhirnya aku buat nih fic. Entah kalian mau komentar fanfic ini mirip cerita suatu anime/film, ini asli dari pemikiranku. Dan satu lagi, di fanfic ini ada beberapa kalimat yang kuambil dari fanficku sebelumnya (Dongeng Hati).**_

_**Silahkan kalau mau review/follow/favorit. Tak persilahkan. Monggo mbak, mas. Matur thank you sebelume (basa opo kuwi -_-') kwakwakwakwak...**_


	2. Pembunuh Terkejam

Maaf nunggu lama banget. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kamu yang punya pen name "EdraPrimaa" karena telah menjadi pereview pertama sekaligus yang follow dan juga mengklik favorit. Matur nuwun ^_^ Oke, untuk saudari yang punya pen name "OneeKyuuChan"; tentang pertanyaan kenapa Hinata gak mau kembali ke istana dan apa Naruto adalah tokoh utama yang jahat. Saya hanya bisa bilang "Ikutin aja ceritanya". Naruto bukannya jahat, kok. Tergantung bagaimana kalian pintar-pintar menebak. ^_~ Dan buat saudara Guest; thank you, bray. Tapi tetep sabar dong. Maaf juga nunggu lama. ;) Thank you ..., ^_ Serta semuanya yang udah mau review — mengklik favorit dan follow. Thank you, mbak/mas.

Mungkin mulai dari sini adegan berdarah akan mulai tampak, jadi buat kalian yang nggak suka **aksi berdarah** boleh tidak baca. Karena juga demi kebaikan kalian, sih. ^_^ Dari judulnya aja udah bisa ditebak kalau cerita ini adalah tentang pembunuhan.

Satu lagi, saya cuma mau memberitahukan kalau pembuatan 1 chapter nggak terlalu ada banyak waktu luang untuk melanjutkan, jadi hanya selingan aja nulis fanfic nih. Tapi tetep, Insya Allah fanfic ini akan post sampai end. Oke, cukup basa- basinya, mari kita lanjut ceritanya.

* * *

**We Are Assassins**

_**Gore (M)**_

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, miss (typo), dll

* * *

Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, tepatnya di kota Uzumaki. Di mana saat para penyihir melakukan tindakan yang menyimpang dari apa yang harus semestinya dilakukan. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan sihir mereka untuk menebas, memotong, dan mematikan orang-orang. Mereka sebenarnya berasal dari berbagai daerah. Utara. Timur. Selatan. Maupun barat. Jumlah mereka pun sangat banyak. Apalagi tentang tujuan mereka yang dimulai melalui serangan mendadak yang waktu itu memang membuat para penduduk kota tersebut menjadi sangat panik.

Kaki-kaki tiba-tiba melangkah dengan berisiknya menuju ke tempat di mana mereka bisa aman dari serangan para penyihir. Suara-suara teriakan disertai terbakarnya rumah-rumah membuat kota bernama Uzumaki itu memang sedang dilanda bencana besar. Para penyihir tampak terbang sana-sini mengayunkan tongkat mereka lalu membunuh satu per satu penduduk kota. Para penyihir tersenyum. Mereka juga tertawa begitu puasnya. Mulut mereka seakan terlihat seperti lengkungan senyum yang bisa diibaratkan senyum ikan hiu. Bahkan tak ada sedikit rasa keraguan pada pandangan kedua mata mereka meskipun itu harus melayangkan seorang nyawa bayi sekalipun. Waktu itu, para penyihir bisa disamakan dengan sekelompok iblis yang sedang menjajah.

Berbicara tentang kota Uzumaki, tentu saja kebanyakan penduduknya keturunan dari klan Uzumaki. Menurut catatan sejarah yang ada, orang-orang dari klan tersebut terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam membangkitkan atau menyegel makhluk raksasa. Monster misalnya. Terutama monster-monster yang pada berabad-abad lalu pernah mengguncang dunia karena hampir membuat seluruh permukaan bumi menjadi lautan api. Mereka dinamakan ... **Titans**. Orang-orang dari klan tersebut telah mendapat amanah dari para leluhur untuk menjaga monster-monster itu agar tidak bangkit kembali dan mengakibatkan masalah yang lebih besar. Lalu hubungan para penyihir dengan penyerangan itu adalah karena adanya anggapan bahwa monster itu akan membawa umat manusia ke dunia dimana semua tindakan akan didasarkan atas keadilan. Karena sebelumnya, para penyihir merasa kalau mereka hanya dimanfaatkan oleh sesama mereka yang tak memiliki bakat dalam ilmu sihir.

"Kami bukan hewan peliharaan. Kami seperti kalian. Manusia. Karena kalianlah—manusia yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, kalian jadi lemah, sangat lemah, bahkan lebih lemah sehingga akhirnya hanya bisa bergantung kepada kami—kepada manusia yang dapat menggunakan sihir. Menjadi tentara, atau melakukan pekerjaan seperti seorang pembantu. Kami selalu merasa diperalat oleh kalian. Kalian selalu yang dapat surganya, dan kami tidak ada. Diskriminasi, kami sudah lelah. Untuk itulah, sekarang dan mulai hari ini juga kalian harus membantu kami, terutama kalian semua yang ada di kota ini. Tolong bangkitkan kembali monster itu! Kalau tidak, kami akan membasmi kalian dari bumi ini!" Begitulah perkataan sang pemimpin dari para penyihir saat awal-awal penyerangan.

* * *

**We Are Assassins**

_NaruHina _— Adventure

by. _**Yuki Ooku**_

Naruto x Hinata

**Gore (M)**

_(__Back to Naruto and Hinata__)_

* * *

Naruto membaringkan gadis elf itu di dekatnya, kemudian menata ranting-ranting kayu yang baru saja dikumpulkan Konohamaru menjadi tumpukkan yang rapi di depannya. Malam-malam di hutan memang bukanlah sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka berdua. Tidak hanya selalu berdekatan dengan kegelapan saja, tapi mereka juga menemani. Mereka sebenarnya sadar membuat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian akan mengubah situasi ini menjadi lebih berbahaya. Api unggun, misalnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena kejadian tak terduga itu mereka harus melakukan ini.

"Konohamaru, gunakan sihirmu untuk membakar ranting-ranting ini." suruhnya kepada pemuda berambut hitam di dekatnya, Konohamaru. Naruto ingat kejadian sebelumnya, ketika gadis di dekatnya ini—yang tadinya ia kira adalah salah satu anggota Cross Hunters, tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Jujur saja, ia sendiri masih belum tahu bagaimana gadis itu mengikutinya hingga sejauh ini. Teringat saat dirinya membuat orang-orang di kota Konoha terpaku, Naruto jelas melihat kalau gadis itu juga ikut terdiam dan tak sedikit pun bergerak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mungkin ia harus menanyakannya nanti.

Baru saja Konohamaru menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat ranting-ranting tadi menjadi api unggun yang menghangatkan hanya dengan sekali tiupan saja, suara erang dari sang putri elf pun terdengar. Naruto maupun Konohamaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis itu. "Lapar" Begitu kata pertamanya saat dirinya berhasil bangun dari pingsan. Hening. Mungkin untuk seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari pingsan biasanya akan terlihat bingung atau terheran karena melihat di mana sekarang dirinya berada, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi gadis elf yang telah kita ketahui namanya itu. Hyuuga Hinata. Dia malah tampak menatap Naruto dan Konohamaru dengan wajah yang seperti terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. "Aku lapar, cepat bawakan aku makanan." katanya pada kedua pemuda itu. Naruto terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah api unggun. Sementara Konohamaru, dia tampak membaringkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan daun-daun yang digunakannya sebagai tikar. Mereka berdua seakan tidak mempedulikan apa yang telah dikatakan Hinata tadi. "Aku bilang, aku lapar, cepat bawakan aku makanan." Sekali lagi, gadis itu berkata. "Konohamaru, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, akan lebih baik jika besok kita bangun awal dan segera pergi ke tempat selanjutnya." kata Naruto, masih menatap api unggun. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu, Aniki." jawab Konohamaru, sekarang ia sudah memejamkan matanya, tapi masih belum terlelap. Rupanya mereka sengaja mengabaikan Hinata tanpa alasan yang belum kita ketahui dengan jelas. Hinata pun terdiam. Ia berkali-kali mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto karena merasa dirinya belum diperhatikan. "Hey, apa kau mendengarku?" katanya.

Hening. Naruto masih menatap ke arah api unggun dan belum mengatakan apapun pada gadis itu. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Hinata hanya terduduk di samping Naruto ikut menatap api unggun sekarang. Entah mau bagaimana lagi, ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan baju yang dipakainya. Terasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Dan ketika ia tahu kalau sebenarnya baju yang dipakainya banyak terdapat lubang seperti sehabis terbakar, ia mulai teringat dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Ketika hampir membunuh kedua pemuda di dekatnya, meskipun dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah serangan biasa yang tak perlu dikhawatirkan karena luka seberat apapun bisa disembuhkan dengan satu obat yang disebut sihir. Ia sendiri juga masih belum tahu kalau serangannya itu bisa membunuh Naruto ataupun Konohamaru.

Suasana ini begitu canggung. Hinata sebenarnya ingin sekali berbicara sesuatu pada pemuda di dekatnya ini—pada Naruto. Membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya. Tentang impiannya yang ingin melihat dunia luar, tidak hanya setiap harinya menatap barang-barang mewah atau para pelayan di istana saja. Tentang impiannya yang ingin ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tidak hanya mendengar dari ucapan orang lain atau membaca dari buku-buku. Tapi ingin menatap secara langsung. Ia ingin meminta pada pemuda itu agar dirinya bisa ikut pergi ke manapun ke tempat yang jauh sampai ujung dunia sekalipun—untuk menjadi seorang pengembara tentunya. Tapi, apa pemuda itu akan memperbolehkannya ikut? Hinata mungkin perlu bertanya. Benar, ia harus mulai bicara dan bertanya pada pemuda pirang itu.

"A-Ano—"

Baru saja ia angkat bicara, tapi ucapannya sudah terhenti. Naruto yang dari tadi masih tampak tak mempedulikannya, sekarang sudah membuat Hinata harus membulatkan mata. Pemuda itu tanpa ia sadari sudah menatapnya dengan sangat dekat—bisa dibilang kalau wajahnya dengan pemuda itu sudah berjarak tiga centi meter kurang. Mereka berdua seakan-akan mau berciuman saja. Wajah Hinata sudah terlihat terlalu matang untuk sekedar dibilang seperti kepiting rebus, jadi ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dengan menggeser duduknya dan malah kembali menatap ke arah api unggun. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah heran. "Kau ...," Dia akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu, "bagaimana bisa mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini?" lanjutnya. Tak ada jawaban. Wajah Hinata masih tampak merah. "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menatapku sedekat itu?" Ia terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Hey!" Ia tersentak saat pemuda itu mendadak saja menepuk bahunya. "Ah, ano, maaf, aku—" "Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana bisa kau mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini?" potong Naruto, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat datar. Hinata tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Posisi ini sudah terlalu berbahaya. "Apa orang ini selalu seperti ini jika bicara dengan orang lain?" Pertanyaan lagi yang terlintas di kepalanya. Belum lama tadi Naruto menatapnya dengan sangat dekat lalu ia menjauh sedikit dan sekarang pemuda itu sedang melakukannya lagi—mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, sangat dekat.

"Aniki, meski dia dari bangsawan, dia itu juga seorang perempuan. Bersikaplah gagah sedikit, jika kau terus melakukan itu dia hanya akan menganggapmu aneh, tahu. Kau pernah bilang ingin menikah, kan? Kau selalu menakuti semua gadis, bagaimana bisa kau akan menikah jika berbicara pada mereka saja harus sedekat itu?" Terdengarlah suara Konohamaru yang tampak dirinya masih membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia seperti sedang mengigau saja, meski sebenarnya dia itu belum tidur. Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan adiknya itu, namun tak lama kemudian ia pun mulai bersikap biasa—tidak lagi menatap Hinata sedekat tadi. Gadis itu menghela nafas, lega. Hampir saja ia pingsan karena perlakuan Naruto padanya. "Maaf, apa aku boleh memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dulu?" Hinata mulai angkat bicara lagi. Ia sudah tak terlihat gugup sekarang. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya, aku ingin menjadi seorang pengembara!" ucapnya cukup tegas.

Hening. Entah mau bagaimana lagi saya harus menggambarkan suasana sekarang ini seperti apa, hanya kata tersebut yang paling tepat. Naruto kembali terdiam, ia tampak menatap Hinata dengan wajah heran—lebih ke datar. Namun kembali ia berkata, "Hey, apa kau masih belum ingat dengan kejadian sebelumnya ketika kami hampir terbunuh olehmu? Kau tiba-tiba melempar senjata ke arah Konohamaru dan diam-diam menusukkan pedang ke perutku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap seperti semua itu tidak pernah terjadi? Apa kau itu sudah pikun? Kukira elf itu punya umur yang sangat panjang. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Katakan padaku sekarang." Berbagai pertanyaan pun dilemparkan Naruto kepada gadis itu. Sementara yang ditanya malah tampak kebingungan mau menjawab dari mana dulu, jadi reflek dirinya hanya garuk-garuk kepala dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat seakan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Ano, sebenarnya saat kau membuat semua orang di kota terpana, akulah yang pertama sadar. Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk kabur sejauh mungkin dari penjara mewah itu, aku segera ambil senjata dan mengikuti kalian jauh di belakang." ucapnya, bersamaan senyumnya yang tampak dipaksakan. Jawaban yang biasa, menurut Naruto. Tidak mungkin seorang manusia biasa bisa mengikutinya sejauh ini, mungkin gadis itu menggunakan kekuatan sihir untuk mempercepat lari atau melacak di mana ia dan Konohamaru berada. Dia itu seorang elf, jadi tak mengherankan kalau dia selalu bergantung pada kekuatan sihir.

"Ingin menjadi seorang pengembara, katanya?" Naruto tertawa dalam hati, ia sekarang menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. "Kau ...," Bisa dibayangkan kalau mata Naruto sekarang sedang melotot, "ingin menjadi seorang pengembara? Apa kau serius? Atau itu hanya mulut yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi tumpukkan kebohongan saja." ia melanjutkan. Hinata terdiam, mungkin inilah ujian pertamanya untuk menjadi seorang pengembara sungguhan yang sedang diberikan oleh pemuda itu—anggapnya. Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Naruto seakan langsung bisa mempercayainya saja? Jawaban, Hinata harus segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukankah ini juga demi impiannya, tentang tekadnya yang ingin sekali melihat dunia luar. "Aku ...," Ia mulai angkat bicara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "aku ingin menjadi seorang pengembara, karena itulah aku ...," Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "karena itulah, tolong bawa aku kemana pun kau pergi. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang pengembara. Tolonglah! Aku meminta padamu!" ia menyatukan kedua tangannya—memohon kepada Naruto. "Begitukah?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Kedua mata Naruto tampak menyala merah sekarang, gigi-giginya terlihat menajam seperti gigi milik sang ikan terganas di dunia. Saat ini, ia benar-benar terlihat sangat menyeramkan. "Kau tahu, menjadi seorang pengembara bukanlah hal yang sepele. Apalagi mengikuti orang sepertiku. Apa kau sudah gila?" Ia mengatakan itu seperti sedang dalam mode **gelap**nya saja—mode pembunuh terkejam yang sedang ditakuti oleh banyak orang.

Tangan Hinata terlihat mulai menggigil, kedua matanya mendelik seperti tengah ketakutan karena melihat seekor monster saja. Ia pun akhirnya pingsan karena tidak kuat menatap wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Hening. Saat ini hanya terlihat Konohamaru yang sepertinya baru saja membuat tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk. Ia menatap Naruto, "Kau membuatnya pingsan, Aniki." ucapnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hinata yang tampak masih pingsan—terbaring di tanah. "Dari awal aku memang tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis bangsawan. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengambilnya, Konohamaru." Sepertinya wajah Naruto sudah kembali normal. Sekarang tampaklah ia sedang berdiri. "Ada sebuah tempat pemakaman tiga ratus meter dari sini, aku akan ke sana. Kau tunggu di sini saja." kata Naruto, kemudian tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Konohamaru. Dia sudah pergi—tak ada di sekeliling pemuda berambut hitam itu. Benar-benar, Naruto bergerak begitu cepat. Konohamaru hanga menghela nafas. "Lagi, huh?" bisiknya pelan, seakan sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan anikinya itu.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat pergerakan Naruto di tempat lain, di mana ia sedang berlari cepat melintasi begitu banyak pohon di sekelilingnya sambil sekilas menatap ke arah bulan di langit. "Masih sempat." Ia berkata dalam hati. Dan saat kita melihat dirinya telah melewati sebatang pohon saja dari sekian banyaknya, seketika itu bisa kita lihat kalau pemuda itu mendadak saja tampak sudah memakai jubah hitam. Tidak hanya itu, di punggungnya juga terdapat sebuah pedang yang panjangnya kira-kira satu meter lebih—yang memang sengaja Naruto bawa di sana. Tidak salah lagi, kalau pedang tersebut adalah ... Excalibur.

**We Are Assassins**

Pernah berkunjung ke sebuah tempat yang sepi? Tempat pemakaman misalnya. Dimana banyak manusia meninggal lalu dikubur dan selanjutnya diberi batu nisan di atasnya. Jangan katakan lagi jawaban itu. Tahan. Karena kini bukan saatnya untuk kita menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Tempat yang gelap, sepi, dingin, ngeri, dengan beberapa binatang malam yang berstatus sebagai penghuni tetap di sana. Batu-batu tertancap ada yang tegak, agak miring, ataupun sudah ambruk; dengan tulisan nama, waktu kelahiran, dan waktu kematian. Angin sepoi yang terus berhembus menjadi tambahan dugaan kalau tempat itu memanglah sesuatu yang sudah kita bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebuah tempat pemakaman, benar sekali. Di sana, kita dapat melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri menatap salah satu kuburan di depannya. Kuburan itu terlihat belum lama terbentuk.

Angin tiba-tiba berhenti bertiup, suara bisingnya pun tak terdengar lagi. Sebuah daun—tidak, sepertinya lebih dari satu daun yang gugur dari pohon tampak diam di udara. Seakan-akan saat itu waktu telah dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang mempunyai kekuatan. Gadis itu terdiam. Tatapannya begitu kosong, bahkan ia merasa sangat malas meskipun itu hanya untuk mengedipkan matanya saja. "Aku ingin dia juga mati." bisiknya pelan. Ia tampak mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi mungkin. Dan entah sejak kapan, sekarang kita bisa melihat seseorang berjubah sudah ada di belakangnya. Tak bisa kita lihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajahnya karena tudung jubah yang dipakainya. Gadis itu terdiam lagi. Ia seperti telah tahu kalau di belakangnya sudah ada seseorang yang datang. Ia pun tiba-tiba berkata, "Namaku Aoki Yuu. Aku baru saja menikah dengan suamiku dua hari yang lalu. Aku sangat bahagia, aku senang sekali karena telah menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, aku benar-benar bersyukur ...," ia terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi ... wanita sialan itu tiba-tiba merusak semuanya. Semua kebahagiaan yang baru akan kami mulai bersama anak-anak kami nanti. Aku ... aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan wanita bejat itu. Dia membuat suamiku untuk memaksanya berhubungan intim. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Dia lalu menuduh suamiku pencuri. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Dia memenggal leher suamiku di depan semua orang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya. Padahal suamiku tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya. Aku ingin wanita itu mati. Aku benar-benar ingin dia mati. Mati. Mati! MATIII!"

Hening. Angin kembali bertiup pelan dengan suara bising yang dibawanya. Daun-daun yang tadinya terlihat seperti patung melayang pun tampak kembali seperti semula. Waktu telah kembali normal. Sekarang tampaklah gadis itu sedang tiduran di sebelah kuburan yang dari tadi hanya dipandanginya. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia tampak beberapa kali mengusap-usap kuburan suaminya itu. Dan ia berbisik, "Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Aku janji tidak akan menikah lagi." begitu.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat ke tempat orang berjubah tadi. Dia sudah tak ada di sana—bahkan di seluruh bagian tempat pemakaman itu pun dia sudah tak terlihat. Kemungkinan setelah peristiwa **waktu terhenti **tadi selesai, dia langsung menghilang—pergi ke suatu tempat. Lebih tepatnya ke suatu tempat di mana seseorang sedang menunggunya. Menunggu hingga kematian akan datang dengan sendiri. Menunggu hingga akhirnya seseorang itu bisa melihat apa yang belum pernah orang lain lihat.

**We Are Assassins**

Asap tampak menyebul dari mulut wanita itu. Sambil beberapa kali mendengus pelan, ia masih saja duduk di tempatnya. Menatap sebentar sekeliling, ia hanya berkata dalam hati, "Dasar lemah, baru minum beberapa botol saja sudah mabuk." kemudian menghisap kembali batang rokok yang dibawanya antara jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Ia sekarang tampak lebih tidak peduli kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya; yang terbaring di lantai, tidur di meja, sedang berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang seperti ingin jatuh, atau beberapa pria lain yang setengah mabuk tampak memojokkan salah satu pelayan wanita berpakaian seksi. Yah, tempat seperti ini pasti akan kita temukan di suatu tempat yang memang dikhususkan untuk hal semacam itu. _Klub malam_, misalnya. Meskipun tempat yang harus kita bayangkan sekarang bukanlah tempat itu, melainkan hanya sebuah restoran biasa yang sering kali dibuat para pemabuk untuk mangkal pada malam hari. Pemilik restoran pun tidak mengusir mereka karena suatu hal dalam kepentingan rugi atau untung.

Kembali ke wanita di awal tadi. Dia tampak sudah tidak ada di tempatnya karena baru saja ia berjalan keluar dari restoran itu. Sekarang mari kita lihat di luar, lebih tepatnya di lingkungan sekitar wanita itu sedang berjalan. Sepi, dingin, dan ada sesuatu yang sedikit menggelitik pada bagian leher belakangnya. Ia sebentar menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang, sambil melepas ikatan rambut yang tadinya membuat gaya rambutnya menjadi ekor. Panjang dan berwarna hitam, atau semerbak harum wangi jika kita bisa merasakannya. Cantik, jika kita membayangkan penampilannya. Ideal, jika kita melihat tubuhnya dari luar saja. Dia sudah tak memegang rokok lagi, ataupun menghisapnya. Sekarang tampaklah ia sedang terdiam di tempat. Menghela nafas sambil setengah berkaca pinggang. Mendengar hembusan angin malam yang sepertinya membuat suasana kini semakin sepi dan dingin.

Desa terpencil, bisa dibilang begitu jika kalian bertanya tempat di mana dia tinggal sekarang. Tentu saja desa terpencil, luasnya saja hanya seperkiannya kota Konoha—seperempat mungkin. Disebut desa terpencil karena letaknya yang di tengah hutan dan jarang orang luar berkunjung. Bukan karena tidak terlihat atau bagaimana, di hutan sekeliling desa itu tidak jarang akan kita temukan beberapa monster hijau seperti goblin, orc, ataupun ogre. Mereka takkan pernah membiarkan seorang pun manusia menginjak daerah kekuasaan mereka, karena mereka juga pada awalnya bukanlah makhluk yang suka kepada manusia. Hanya orang-orang yang tangguh serta cerdas yang mampu melewati benteng atau serangan dari para monster itu, sehingga mampu sampai di desa tersebut.

Mari kembali ke subyek yang sebenarnya. Wanita itu masih tampak terdiam di tempatnya dan belum kembali berjalan. Bajunya yang terlihat seperti orang-orang mesir mungkin membuatnya terasa dingin dibanding di dalam restoran tadi. Ia sebenarnya tahu kalau berlama-lama di sana akan membuatnya jatuh sakit—masuk angin mungkin. Tapi ada hal lain yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sekarang. Bukan sebuah patung atau hiasan belaka, tapi itu benar adanya. Jubah, pedang, dan satu lagi yang tampak menambah perhatian itu menjadi menarik, yaitu berdiri dengan bulan sebagai latar belakangnya. Lebih jelasnya, di atas sebuah rumah dekat wanita itu berada ada seseorang berjubah yang sepertinya sedang menatapnya. Wajahnya hitam tak terlihat karena jubah yang dipakainya, hanya kedua matanya saja. _Sapphire _tetapi tajam. Menyeramkan, jika yang melihatnya adalah mereka yang disebut sebagai pemula. Tetapi apa kalian kenal siapa sebenarnya wanita yang dari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan kita? Dia adalah kepala keamanan di desa terpencil ini. Bersama bawahannya yang jumlahnya mungkin hanya sedikit, dia mampu melindungi desa ini dari para goblin yang hendak menyerang dan mau menghancurkannya. Namun karena sifatnya yang semakin egois, dia akhirnya menganggap dirinya seakan-akan adalah ratu di daerah ini. Dia melakukan semua orang di desa dengan sesuka hati tanpa pandang bulu. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang menentang ucapannya. Sebenarnya, dia telah dibutakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau seorang laki-laki. Jangan jadi pengecut. Biar kutebak, malam ini aku adalah targetmu selanjutnya, kan? Kalau kau memang seorang laki-laki, cepat turun dan temani aku." ucap wanita itu, masih menatap bintang-bintang di langit yang belum membuatnya bosan. Ia juga tampak sudah memegang sebuah buku hitam yang pada judul sampulnya bertuliskan dengan huruf-huruf aksara jawa yang bila diterjemahkan akan terbaca "**Hitam Putih**"—yang tadinya diselipkan pada sabuk pinggang wanita itu. Mungkin jika kita membayangkannya akan terlihat aneh. Seorang wanita berpakaian ala perempuan mesir membawa sebuah buku yang pada judulnya memakai huruf jawa. Meskipun begitu, memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus lebih kencang. Semua obor yang terpasang di setiap teras rumah pun mendadak mati. Alunan suara bertempo cepat seperti alat musik tradisional yang cara membunyikannya yaitu ditabuh mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan terlihatnya asap yang tampaknya berasal dari tengah desa. Malam ini sebenarnya adalah malam spesial untuk orang-orang desa ini. Malam di mana ketika seorang pendiri desa ini bertarung untuk memperjuangkan semua penduduk desa dari serangan pasukan goblin yang waktu itu berjumlah ratusan hanya demi sebuah kehidupan yang damai dan kehidupan tanpa kesengsaraan. Dia bertarung sambil berteriak "Hidup!" dan bahkan pada akhirnya dia pun mati setelah meluluhkan pasukan goblin dengan menyisakan 20 goblin, sehingga harus membuat beberapa penduduk desa pun perlu ikut serta dalam peperangan itu. Untuk mengenang jasa-jasa sang pendiri dan beberapa orang yang ikut dalam penghabisan pasukan goblin itu, kepala desa pun mengadakan upacara adat. Upacara di mana mereka menggunakan api unggun raksasa yang dikelilingi oleh kaum pria yang membentuk lingkaran dalam posisi duduk. Dengan pakaian biasa—bukan khusus untuk adat biasanya, mereka menatap ke arah api unggun sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka setinggi mungkin dan kemudian membuat jari-jari mereka bergoyang cepat. Sedangkan para kaum wanita hanya berkumpul di suatu tempat untuk menyediakan makan malam untuk para pria yang sedang berdoa itu. Yah, seperti itulah cara mereka dalam melakukan doa bersama.

Hening. Mungkin, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk kita membahas yang lain lagi. Seorang misterius berjubah hitam yang tadi masih ada di tempatnya tampak sudah tidak ada. Wanita yang dari tadi menjadi perhatian kita mendadak saja tersenyum, sebelum kemudian dengan segeranya ia pun membuka buku yang dibawanya. Sambil berkata, "**Black White** : Bab Pertama ...," ia membentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan seakan mau berpidato saja. Pandangannya juga mengarah pada halaman buku tersebut. Ia pun melanjutkan kata-kata sebelumnya saat seseorang berjubah yang sudah tak ada di tempatnya tadi tiba-tiba berada di atasnya. Orang berjubah itu juga tampak telah mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas, dan sekarang dia hanya perlu mengayunkannya. "Pembukaan!" Pelan namun tegas, seperti itulah kata selanjutnya yang dikatakan wanita itu. Dan peristiwa baru pun dapat kita lihat. Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berangsur-angsur muncul dari bawah wanita itu berdiri seketika membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi bersinar. Lingkaran sihir kali ini berbeda dengan apa yang pernah kita lihat dalam cerita suatu anime atau film yang ada; yang digambarkan sebuah bintang yang dikurung oleh bentuk lingkaran dalam bentuk garis. Akan tetapi lingkaran sihir yang saya maksud adalah lingkaran sihir yang mirip dengan gambaran jam dinding namun dengan angka aksara jawa, serta gambaran tulang kaki manusia yang tersusun sebagai satu-satunya penunjuk jam tersebut—yang saat ini sedang menunjuk ke angka 12. Itu semua bersinar dalam warna biru kehitaman.

Sementara itu, coba kita lihat keadaan orang berjubah tadi. Dia sekarang tampak sudah terbaring di tanah—tepat di depan kaki wanita itu. Mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya ketika dia mulai menyerang, berpikir sejenak mungkin tindakannya sedikit ceroboh. Melompat ke arah wanita itu lalu berencana membelah otaknya, tapi malah dirinya yang dalam bahaya karena terkena tekanan dari munculnya sihir aneh itu. Apalagi ini mengenai identitasnya yang selalu dia sembunyikan—terutama gambaran wajahnya. Memang benar kalau orang berjubah ini adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran._ Pada poster-poster tak diperlihatkan wajahnya secara jelas, hanya wajah dengan kedua mata yang tertutupi oleh tudung jubah. Yang orang-orang tahu adalah nama belakangnya saja. Uzumaki. _Sudah kita duga sebelumnya bahwa orang berjubah ini sebenarnya adalah Naruto. Yah, inilah misi sesungguhnya yang diberikan gadis di pemakaman tadi.

"Kau terlihat lebih berbeda dari apa yang pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, Pembunuh Terkejam." ucap wanita itu, masih mempertahankan posisinya.

Naruto tampak kembali berdiri. Tudung yang harusnya menutupi kepalanya pun telah terlipat ke belakang karena terjatuh tadi. Sekarang wajahnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas.

"Jika aku bisa menangkapmu dan membawamu ke ibukota, mungkin aku akan menjadi kaya. Aku bisa saja memiliki banyak suami dan akhirnya aku akan mati karena terlalu sering melahirkan anak. Pasti semua itu menyenangkan sekali, kan?" Wanita itu tersenyum. Lingkaran sihir yang dari tadi ada di bawahnya perlahan menghilang, tubuhnya juga tampak tidak lagi mengeluarkan sinar gelap seperti sebelumnya. Yang kita lihat sekarang hanya wajahnya yang terlihat berbeda. Ada sedikit noda merah muda tampak muncul di kedua pipinya. "Tapi ... sepertinya kau masih muda. Aku bahkan masih belum percaya kalau si pembunuh terkejam di Jepang itu ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Daripada aku melakukan hal-hal bodoh lain, mungkin aku bisa menjadikanmu bawahanku." Ia berkata lagi. Bisa kita bayangkan kalau wanita itu saat ini sedang berhadapan cukup dekat dengan Naruto—setengah meter mungkin. Melihat noda merah yang masih menempel di kedua pipinya, dapat kita simpulkan kalau wanita ini telah terpikat oleh sesuatu yang dimiliki Naruto. Dengan jaraknya sekarang, mungkin ia bisa melihat begitu jelas bagaimana rupa Naruto. "Uzumaki-san, kan?" ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maukah kau bertarung bersamaku untuk melindungi desa ini? Kau bisa saja melakukan apapun kepadaku sebagai imbalannya. Kita bisa tidur bersama setiap malam, atau melakukan hal-hal lain. Bahkan jika kau mau, aku akan berhenti merokok. Mau? Mau, kan?"

Hening. Tak ada satu kata pun yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Dilihat dari cara berbicaranya barusan, sepertinya wanita ini punya masa lalu yang tidak mengenakan tentang mencari pasangan. Gadis di pemakaman tadi juga sempat memberitahunya kalau umur wanita ini sudah 45 tahun meski kelihatannya dia masih seperti berumur 20 tahun. _"Jangan tertipu wajahnya." _peringatnya saat Naruto hampir pergi. Memang sangat aneh mendengar ucapan yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu. Wanita yang sedang menjabat sebagai kepala keamanan desa terpencil ini memohon kepada seorang pembunuh seperti Naruto. Apa itu memang benar-benar terjadi atau hanya jebakan saja?

"Kau berbaik hati pada awalnya. Kau melindungi desa kelahiranmu dari para monster, kau sering melakukan kebaikan kepada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Tapi kemudian kau merubah semua sifat baikmu menjadi sebaliknya. Kau mempermainkan para pria yang sudah mempunyai istri, kau juga menggoda mereka, lalu kau membunuh mereka di depan banyak saksi dengan alasan kalau mereka adalah penjahat. Hanya karena kesenangan kau melakukan semua itu. Telah ditenggelamkan oleh kemampuannya sendiri, kau tahu itu? Kau tahu, kan? Bisakah kau mengerti ... perasaan mereka yang telah kehilangan suaminya? Dari apa yang telah ada, mungkin tidak hanya itu saja keburukan yang telah kau lakukan. Aku bisa saja mengeksekusimu tanpa ada orang lain yang melihat, hanya saja aku ingin kau mendengar semua faktanya dulu." Naruto memasang wajah datar, sambil sedikit berjongkok lalu membentangkan pedangnya ke belakang. Melihat respon dari wajah wanita di depannya ini, sepertinya dia tak peduli dengan apa yang telah Naruto katakan. Wanita itu terlihat sibuk menatap wajah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menarik hati. Rona merah yang dari tadi masih tampak di kedua pipinya belum juga menghilang. Apalagi melihat matanya yang mulai berbinar-binar seakan sedang melihat sesuatu yang indah saja.

"Dari dalam mungkin kau adalah orang baik. Tapi maaf, aku harus membunuhmu." ucap Naruto, memperingatkan. Sebenarnya keadaan ini sangatlah asing baginya. Tentu saja, yang biasanya ia akan langsung menghabisi targetnya dalam sekejap, namun saat ini masih belum dilakukannya. Sudah lebih dari 1 menit berlalu tapi belum ada pergerakan yang diperlihatkan Naruto maupun wanita itu. Aneh memang. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang sesuatu sedang terjadi pada dirinya, Naruto merasa seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan ketika ia menengok untuk memeriksa, ternyata memang ada yang sedang memeluknya. Wanita itu, wanita yang dari tadi masih berdiri di depannya. Entah sejak kapan, dia sudah memeluknya seperti ini. Menggunakan bahu Naruto sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan kemudian ia pun berkata, "Saat itu aku selalu merasa senang. Orang-orang desa tersenyum, bersorak padaku. Aku melindungi desa. Aku melindungi mereka. Dan ketika itu tiba, aku memutuskan untuk berubah. Aku tidak ingin dibantu, karena itu aku tidak sengaja membunuh seorang laki-laki yang ingin sekali membantuku dalam bertarung. Egois, aku tahu itu. Memang tidak heran kalau semua orang mulai takut dan hanya menganggapku sebagai pelindung desa saja. Aku selalu iri pada mereka. Mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan, punya anak meski hanya seorang saja. 'Mama belikan itu', 'Mama apa itu?', "Mama lihat ini', 'Mama kakiku sakit'. Aku ingin kehidupan seperti mereka. Lalu aku pun mencoba untuk memaksa seorang laki-laki yang belum menikah untuk berhubungan intim denganku. Aku menunggu dan menunggu, tapi tak ada hasilnya. Sudah lebih 2 tahun aku belum juga hamil. Tidak ingin menyerah, aku terus memaksa seorang pria berhubungan denganku. Tapi tetap saja. Apa yang sebenarnya salah denganku? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya ...," ia terdiam sejenak, lalu tak lama ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang ibu. Apa ada yang salah? Mereka, aku benar-benar benci mereka. Gadis-gadis di luar sana, mereka bahkan tak menghormati harga dirinya. Mereka berhubungan intim lalu hamil dengan mudahnya. Mereka bahkan tak perlu menikah hanya untuk melakukan itu. Hanya sekedar rayuan gombal saja mereka mudah terpikat. Meski sedikitnya aku juga bisa dibilang sama dengan mereka ...," wanita itu tertawa sebentar, "aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa sekarang aku malah menceritakan semua itu kepada orang asing sepertimu. Memang aneh. Kau adalah pembunuh terkejam. Tapi aku tak bisa mendengar suara jeritan dari orang-orang yang pernah kau bunuh. Yang kudengar hanya suara mereka yang berkali-kali mengatakan terima kasih kepadamu. Aku adalah seorang penyihir yang memanfaatkan dunia nyata dengan dunia yang tak terlihat, kau pasti tahu sebelum kau datang ke sini, kan? Jadi jangan sampai heran kenapa aku bisa mengatakan itu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia perlahan melepas pelukan wanita itu darinya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka meskipun itu adalah ucapan 'Terima kasih'." katanya, kemudian berjalan melewati wanita itu. Pedang yang ia bawa tiba-tiba berlumuran darah. Wanita yang memeluknya tadi tampak telah terbaring di tanah. Sebuah bola yang memang sengaja dilempar atau tidak, terlihat melayang beberapa meter di udara. Tak perlu panjang lebar lagi, kalau bola itu bukanlah sebuah bola yang biasa kita bayangkan sebelumnya. Memiliki mata, hidung, mulut, telinga, dan rambut. Tidak salah lagi, kalau itu sebenarnya adalah kepala seseorang yang baru saja putus dari tubuhnya. Kejadiannya memang sangat tiba-tiba. Naruto menebas leher wanita itu. Ia memenggalnya. Kemudian membiarkannya dan tak akan pernah peduli meski itu hanya untuk menengok dan melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan desamu. Dari semua penduduk di sini pasti akan ada yang menggantikanmu, bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang telah kau lakukan. Maaf saja, aku ini memang orang yang sok tahu." Sekarang tampaklah Naruto sedang berdiri menatap langit timur di sebuah atap rumah. "Sudah pagi, huh." Ia mendengus pelan, ketika menyadari fajar telah ada di sana. Teringat dengan Konohamaru dan gadis elf yang ditinggalkannya, mungkin ia harus segera kembali.

Angin mendadak saja bertiup lebih lembut sekarang. Suara merdu yang berasal dari tengah desa masih terdengar sayup. Banyak dari penduduk desa masih melakukan upacara rupanya. Mereka semua seakan tidak peduli kalau pagi hari akan segera tiba. Mereka bahkan masih asyik melakukan upacara itu hanya untuk mendoakan para pahlawan yang telah gugur. Jika kita melihat ke tempat Naruto tadi—atas atap rumah, tidak akan bisa kita temukan. Ia baru saja pergi. Kembali ke tempat saat ia meninggalkan dua orang yang cukup membuatnya khawatir.

**We Are Assassins**

Dingin, itulah kesan yang masih Konohamaru rasakan sampai sekarang. Api unggun yang sejak tengah malam tadi dibuatnya menyala pun telah mati karena kehabisan kayu. Tentu saja ia ingin mengumpulkan kayu lalu membuat api unggun lagi tapi mungkin kayu-kayu di sana sudah terkena embun dan menjadi basah. Menatap gadis elf yang masih pingsan di dekatnya, ia terus saja mengeluh dalam hati. "Kapan dia akan kembali?" Dan teringat kalau saat ini sudah pagi, ia pun melanjutkan, "Dasar tidak tahu waktu." Ia tiba-tiba berdiri kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi mungkin dan melakukan peregangan seperti seseorang yang sedang pemanasan. Ia juga tampak melakukan kebiasaannya setelah terbaring lama, yaitu mengayunkan kedua tangannya secara bergantian. Kanan, kiri, dan terus seperti itu hingga dirinya merasa lelah.

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu melakukan itu setelah bangun."

Konohamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu berasal. Pukulan demi pukulan yang seharusnya masih dilakukannya terpaksa ia hentikan. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu berhenti melakukan kebiasaannya itu, karena dirinya juga sudah tahu siapa orang yang berkata tadi. Tapi setelah melihat ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya _aniki_nya ini punya sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan kepadanya. Ya, benar sekali. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi kalau orang itu adalah Naruto. "Kau terlambat, Bodoh. Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi dan tidak membuatku menunggu lama? Kau inikan salah satu pembunuh profesional. Apa mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan memanggilmu 'Aniki'—" Setelah itu, perkataan Konohamaru tak pernah dilanjutkan lagi, karena Naruto tiba-tiba melempar _bogeman—__**kepalan tangannya**_tepat ke kepala adiknya itu hingga menimbulkan satu benjolan cukup besar di sana. "Kau ini, aku baru saja pulang. Setidaknya sambut aku dengan baik. Dan jangan pernah lagi memanggilku 'Bodoh'!" protes Naruto, dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Selain itu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Aniki." Sambil mengusap-usap benjolan di kepalanya, Konohamaru kembali menatapnya. Sedangkan Naruto tampak menatap gadis elf yang masih pingsan di tempatnnya itu—terbaring di tanah beralaskan daun-daun yang sengaja Konohamaru buat sebelumnya. "Konohamaru, apa kau tahu senjata apa yang cocok untuk putri elf sepertinya?" tanya Naruto yang berhasil membuat adiknya itu bertanya-tanya. Terdiam sejenak, Konohamaru pun menatap Hinata—gadis elf itu. "Mungkin sebuah busur." jawabnya. "Busur, ya? Sepertinya itu terlalu ketinggalan zaman. Bagaimana kalau sepasang senapan saja?" "Kau bodoh, Aniki. Meski baru saja kau mendapat uang karena pekerjaanmu itu, tidak mungkin bisa membeli satu senapan apalagi sepasang senapan sekali pun. Lima emas, kita tidak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu kecuali kalau kita merampok." "Dasar, jangan meremehkanku begitu. Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih besar dari uang, tahu." Konohamaru terdiam. Ia masih saja menatap gadis elf itu, sebelum kemudian ia pun bertanya, "Aniki, apa kau serius ingin membawanya?" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kau tahu? Aku dulunya sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan pada orang yang telah melahirkan gadis ini. Lagipula, semua yang dikatakannya tentang ingin melihat dunia luar memanglah benar. Aku bisa melihat itu dari tatapan matanya saja. Dia bersungguh-sungguh." "Yah, mungkin kau benar juga. Aku hampir lupa kalau dulu sang ratu elf pernah menyelamatkanmu." "Dasar, kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu dengan mulut. Cukup batin saja." "Aku tahu. Jangan menceramahiku, Bodoh!" "A-Apa?" "Bukan apa-apa."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Chapter selanjutnya** :_

Anggota Cross Hunters, seorang anak perempuan ber-_element-kan _petir memegang senjata mirip sendok raksasa.

**Fanfiction **:

**Naruto x Hinata — Adventure**


End file.
